A Past Unclaimed
by nerdrific79
Summary: Lauren and Tamsin were bonded before one decision in the second world war, and a lie to keep all Fae safe, tore them apart. Past Copdoc, current Valkubus, and Copdoc endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've seen dybo turn to doccubus, doccubus turn to valkubus, but I don't recall that I've seen past copdoc turn valkubus turn back to copdoc. So I decided to do it and this was brought on by the season premiere. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auschwitz Camp, Germany April 1944<strong>_

The bitter wind of a German winter whipped around them, even though they were immune to the weather, the sight before them caused chills to run down their spines. One made a move towards the camp, ready to disregard their purpose.

"Lauren, no" Ingrid pleaded with her fellow Valkyrie, "it's not safe. We're only here to escort the souls. We must leave now!"

"After all the battles we have seen, I have never witnessed such brutality." She stood aghast at the sight before her, they were sent to gather souls when they happened upon a pit, the bodies of slain women and children, not even given the dignity of being clothed. She had seen many horrors but this one bothered her more than any had in recent memory. Lauren knew that women and children were the most vulnerable, that they were not to interfere with human affairs, yet the normally logic Valkyrie allowed all reason to leave her.

"Think of Tamsin, if nothing else. You know she will kill me too if I allow anything to happen to you." She reached out to grab her arm, "I beg of you, sister, let's leave this place."

Lauren turned around to face her, jerking her arm out of her grip. "Leave? How can I leave? I know that we are not to meddle in human wars, unless otherwise directed, but I can't turn my back on them now. I have to see if I can rescue any of them." This war had kept her kind busy, taking human and Fae alike to Valhalla, and even though she had always abided by the rules, she reasoned that this was an exception. "Tamsin will be fine. We've seen each other through this process."

They had grown up together, seen each other through many hardships. Training was no easy task and she was unsure if she would have made it without her. The two had relationships with different warriors in the past, but once they came together there was no looking back. It wasn't unusual for Valkyries to fall in love with their own kind, but it was rare that they became bonded such as her and Tamsin.

She knew it was dangerous but felt that aside from a few scrapes and bruises, that she would come out of this alive. Then she would no doubt have to deal with an irate Tamsin, hearing her lecture about how the rules were in place to protect them as well. As always, she would forgive her even if she would have to endure the silent treatment for a few days.

"Tell Tamsin that I love her and I promise that I will make this up to her, but do not tell her anything else. I want to be the one to tell her the news." Her eyes met Ingrid's, willing her sister to agree with her.

"I will say nothing to her but I will also not let you go in there alone." Looking down she shook her head, knowing that Lauren had only been through a couple of life cycles so she wasn't as desensitized as the rest of them, still she wouldn't allow her to follow through on this task alone. Ingrid, for all intents and purposes, was her supervising guardian. She admired how the young Valkyrie became impassioned by causes, inspiring those around her, and quickly became one of Freyja's favorites. "Lets go, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go drink." With a hearty laugh, she slapped her on the back, unaware of the fate that awaited them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valhalla 2 Days Later<strong>_

"I demand answers on how this was allowed to happen!" Freyja's voice bellowed with such force, the walls themselves shook with her rage. Even the ever proud race of warriors shook in fear of their Queen. "Someone better answer me now! Where are Lauren and Ingrid?!"

Bodil, a member of her personal guard stepped forward, kneeling before her, "Ingrid has gone missing. We are trying to locate her, but have not been successful in our efforts. We found Lauren's body in the camp," taking a deep breath, she paused unsure of how to continue. Not only fearful of Freyja's reaction but what would happen when Tamsin learned of it too.

"Out with it now!"

"I beseech my Queen for privacy, for what I have to tell is not for everyone to hear." Taking a chance, she looked up at Freya who immediately whisked them away to her private chambers. It was there that she explained what had become of Lauren, and how Lauren's soul was in between worlds, so besought with grief she was beyond reach.

Freyja thought for a long moment, allowing the full repercussions to settle in before she made her decision. "You will speak of this to no one. Tamsin must never know, I'm afraid she would set the world on fire, caring little if she exposed the Fae, and that can happen under no circumstances. I will see that you take Sisyphus' place in Tartarus if you breathe a word of it to her, understood?" Seeing her warrior nod in agreement, she dismissed her, "Good, now I will deal with Lauren. I need for you to keep Tamsin busy, lie if you must, tell her that Lauren is away on a special assignment. Keep looking for Ingrid too."

After Bodil left her room, Freyja moved to the window, gazing upon the warriors that now entered her realm. She knew that her Valkyries gave more than they received, and Lauren more than most. She kept Tamsin grounded, and Tamsin kept her safe. She wasn't surprised that the two had bonded, she could see their energy from when they were young, knowing that they would be something special. She knew the war would rage on, that Tamsin will see her soon to demand answers, and that she would need to deal with Lauren's soul before she sent herself to Hel. Now though, she must keep them safe along with the race of the Fae. In order to do so, she would need to break both of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Freyja located Lauren, she had been alerted when a Valkyrie was trying to board the boat on the river Styx. Lauren had caused such a scene that once word was reported back, Hades then became involved. The gods fully respected the boundaries of those they reigned over, and with the war carrying on he did not wish to start another with the Queen of Valkyries. Even he could see Lauren's soul was not one meant for his realm.<p>

When Lauren finally came to, she woke up in a room that she did not recognize. Immediately her thoughts were overwhelmed with grief, her mind overwrought with the horror that resided inside the camp. She began to shake, crying out for her beloved, before a familiar presence moved to hold her.

"My dear, Lauren, what have you done?" Freyja whispered softly, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I just wanted to help them, Mor, please forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you. I would punish you for violating our rules, but I think you've been dealt a harsher hand than I could ever deliver." Hugging her tighter in an effort to buy time, and to steel herself for what she was about to say, she knew that she had to strike now, "I am sorry that Tamsin is unable to though, she doesn't know what she's losing."

Lauren jerked back in that moment, her eyes finding Freyja's, "No," she shook her head, "I know Tamsin is mad but I just need to talk to her, please? I must make her understand!" The desperation pouring off of her clinging to the walls of the room, almost choking the words out of her before she could even say them.

"We can talk about Tamsin later. You are to stay here until you can heal properly, I can't send you to be reborn again until I have the all clear that you are mentally sound. There's no shame, Lauren, those monsters subjected you to horror as they killed you. Rest now," she patted her hand as she stood up to leave, fully aware of what was to follow.

Lauren reached, grabbing onto her wrist to stop her from standing,"I promise to do whatever, I beg of you to let me see her. We made a promise to always be there for the other when one of us dies."

"I'm well aware of the promise, but we both know that this time was different. Tamsin has been made aware," she lied as reached out to move a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid though that she is beyond furious, and has no desire to see you."

Lauren's heart was breaking at Freyja's words, she knew that she was the one who put herself in harm's way. Tamsin had to forgive her, she always forgave her, and she was determined to work through this with her. "I just need a few moments, I want her to hear it from me. We are bonded-"

"My dear, I am sorry but she has abjured you."

"No!" Lauren screamed, "She cannot do that to me, to us!" She furiously cried, "I cannot live without her, Freyja" she dropped to the floor, as new layer of grief was added on, laying her head in her Queen's lap, "please help me make her understand."

"I would like nothing more; however, it has been granted. I cannot take back my word, maybe some day in the distant future..." she trailed off to make her lie easier to sell. To be abjured was a serious matter and one that was rarely used. It meant that Tamsin had rejected Lauren, never wanting to be in her presence again. Once the claim was made, there was no going back.

Lauren knew that Tamsin had every right to be angry, but to not give Lauren the chance to explain, to make such a declaration. While her actions may have taken a while to forgive, she felt that her lover's reaction was beyond forgivable. If the situations had been reversed, yes she would have been devastated, but she wouldn't have discounted all that they had shared. How could she throw away everything that they had together?

Pushing back from Freyja, she stood up, her gazing hardening along with her heart, "No, I wish to never lay eyes on Tamsin again! I will do as you wish and heal here, but when I am reborn I do not want her to know of my whereabouts."

Freyja knew that she would have to repeat this lie with Tamsin, knowing that the other Valkyrie would be adamant to see Lauren until she was told of the abjure order. Even though Tamsin was as hard headed as they come, she knew that she would respect it. It was too ingrained in them as a species to object to it. "As you wish, I will let it be know that unless it is for the betterment of our species and Fae alike, that you two will never cross paths."

* * *

><p>A few months later, as Freyja had expected, Tamsin stormed into the Great Hall. She was confused as to why she had not heard from Lauren, it wasn't unusual for them to be apart, such was war, but she had heard rumors of Lauren's passing. She needed to see her, to help comfort her through process if her soul still resided in Valhalla, and if not she needed to check on her. Make sure that she was okay.<p>

Even as Freyja's personal guards surrounded her, she did not stop her rampage. She had searched high and low, refusing to return to the war until she could set her eyes on her beloved again. She had worried about Lauren, a Valkyrie who loved logic but still wore her heart on her sleeve, she didn't feel that she was ready for a war of this magnitude. Especially given her reaction during the civil war in America. She understood that her mate wanted to prove herself, she wouldn't stand in her way, but pleaded with her to keep safe.

Tamsin grew confused when Freyja ordered her guards away, asking for privacy. Their Queen never had an issue speaking her mind in front of others, so this caused her to worry. Why not just tell her where Lauren is, even if she had been killed at least she would have been reborn. When Freyja told her the news that Lauren no longer wanted to see her, Tamsin adamantly refused to believe her, and when she heard the word abjured, she fell to her knees. Lauren was her saving grace, she was a better Fae because of her, what had happened that made her come to this decision.

"Tamsin," the Queen stated softly, "I am sorry but you know that you must abide by this order."

"No," Tamsin declared, "I don't care about the order, I will find her. This isn't like her!" For all the moments she longed to feel Lauren in her arms, none had been greater than this point in time. She didn't care what she needed to do to make Lauren forgive her, even if it took the rest of her lives, she would do so.

Freyja was surprised, Tamsin always obeyed without question, but she reasoned the loss of Lauren would cause her have an opposite reaction. Tamsin reluctantly returned to the war a far different Valkyrie. She had been known for her temper, always eager for a fight, but now she was just trying to get by.

* * *

><p>She defied the order, looking for Lauren after the war. Days turned to months to years, and around the fifth decade she began to accept that Lauren truly did not want to be found. She spent the next almost 20 years from war to war in the middle East, still taking any opportunity to search her out. Her worry now turned to anger at her betrayal. A few years ago she moved to Toronto, once again gaining friends, relieved to be far from war. Freyja had granted her request to change from the battlefields to law enforcement, she wanted to be free from reminders.<p>

Tamsin found the closest thing to happiness that she had since Lauren left her. It was no replacement but it was better than the mostly empty existence that she had been living. It hadn't been easy at first but over time, many beers, and games of pool at the Dal she bonded with the "sunshine gang". While she hadn't practiced the lifestyle of a nun, she never allowed herself to entertain the idea of loving another either, until a certain Succubus made her reconsider.

Bo had a way of making her feel things that she had long ago buried. She could never replace Lauren, no one could, but maybe it was time for her to move on assuming that the darker blonde had done the same. Tamsin had never seen Ingrid again, so she could only assume that they ran off together.

"Babe, you ready?" Bo called from downstairs, having already put their bags in her car.

They had been together for the last year, a case that required Bo to leave town also turned into an opportunity for them to take a vacation. Tamsin had put in a request for a month's leave and Bo was excited to have alone time with her. Kenzi had the knack for interrupting at the worst time, or her girlfriend would be called away on a case. The Succubus felt that this trip would do them well as a couple. She was lucky to be with a Fae that understood her biological imperative to feed, never holding it against her when she fed from someone else.

When she had first met Tamsin, the Valkyrie had been distant and obviously haunted by something from her past. Over time, she had revealed pieces of the wars she had been in, the hardships of it all, but when she had cried out a name in the midst of nightmare, Bo wanted to know how this person had affected her. She could never make out the name, but when she had brought it up Tamsin had immediately shot her down. Angrily telling her that it was none of her business before storming out of the clubhouse. Bo didn't hear from her for two days, growing concerned when Dyson had notified her that she hadn't shown up at work either. They found her passed out in her truck in the middle of some field, her truck bed half filled with empty containers of alcohol. She drove Tamsin back her place where she continued to sleep for two days straight, demanding to know why Tamsin had walked out on her like that, if there as someone else than so be it, but she refused to tolerate this behavior.

The Valkyrie had sobered up then, apologizing for the way she left Bo, and explained that she was not in a place that she could talk about it. That after almost seventy years, there were parts of her that never fully healed, but when she was around Bo it made her want to do more than exist. It was then that she had decided to work on burying the memory of Lauren because even she knew it was impossible to let her go.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she teased as she jogged down the stairs, they had opted to leave at night to beat traffic since Tamsin had never been a morning person. Stopping briefly to give Bo a quick kiss, they both left with smiles looking forward to their first trip together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Weeks Later ~ Police Precinct<strong>_

The Valkyrie entered the police station, carefully taking in the surroundings. She had spent this life overseas, helping various law enforcement solve the cases otherwise deemed as impossible. During the last several years, reports began to surface that various Fae had gone missing from different parts of the world. No one had thought much of it, Fae like humans, go missing all the time. Something about it bothered her though and once she compiled all the information together, all clans became concerned. The more the Elders talked about it, more reports came in, troublesome because some of the Fae were truly rare.

All the leads went cold but they somehow all pointed to this part of the world. She had scanned the reports several times, relieved to see that Tamsin's name never made it on the list. She still dreamed of her, attempted to find comfort in the arms of others, but none held a candle to her. She didn't want to live the rest of her lives this way so when this one ended, she would ask if it were possible to undo it. Surely, Tamsin could give her that, would spare her enough time to reverse what they had started. She had tried to research it throughout the years, but little was written about their species.

After she had become cleared in Valhalla, she was reborn in a different part of the world. A very kind fairy had taken her in, once she had found her on the street rummaging through her trash. Ciara had raised her, having more time to devote to her since her husband had passed away. They had easily bonded over time, Lauren trusted her more than she had anyone else. When her memories returned, Ciara had been the one to ease her through it, even feeding her by spoon when the Valkyrie had been in a somewhat catatonic state. What she wouldn't have given to feel Tamsin's arms around her, this was her first life cycle that she had missed, and she felt the loss of it acutely. It did allow her a whole new respect for her friend, she never felt judged, even on those night she came home drunk with some stranger in tow.

Her best friend had allowed it to continue for a few years before pulling her aside, telling her that if she was hell bent on self destruction than she would need to do so without her. Not wanting to lose another person, she accepted the fairy's help, confessing all that happened all those years ago. As much as she wanted the wound to scar over, she resigned herself to the fact that she would always carry the grief, losing herself in her work instead of the bottle. She still dated from time to time, but nothing too serious. She had been all over the world to help with Ciara's security firm, it was then that she started to hear the various reports.

When the Ash and Morrigan were notified, they immediately requested her services. There had been some questionable kills in their area, one being pinned on the unaligned Succubus. She didn't know much about the Fae but when word had spread about her choosing humans, she had to admit to being impressed. She had been put in touch with a Light Fae detective, chuckling when she remembered her friend's reaction to hearing a name from her past quickly followed by that she would be out in the next week or so to check in on her.

"Can I help you?"

She looked up to find a ruggedly handsome man looking at her, holding back a laugh as she realized why Ciara had gushed the way that she had about him. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself before asking to speak with him privately, a place that maybe also served beer, she finished with a smile.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Dyson said as he returned the gesture, relieved that the investigator wasn't a paper pusher with something to prove, or worse yet all business only. "Besides, I'm on good terms with the bar owner, might even throw in some free food."

"Hmm, is that your way of saying that you're sleeping with the owner?"

Laughing loudly, "No, and I think it will explain itself when we get there, he's more of a mentor than anything else." He shook his head as her humor reminded him of his partner. Who knows, she may give Tamsin a run for her money.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Massive thanks for the kind reviews as well as for the faves & follows! I hope to make good on this story :)**_

* * *

><p>Tamsin came of age during the rise of the Roman empire, as it transformed from huts and villages on the hills to the beginning of the Republic. The Romans were a people who believed their fates rested with the gods, that their path in life was to conquer the world, and that their actions, no matter how cruel were justified. It was a perfect training ground for young Valkyries for centuries to come as wars were waged, and the landscape on maps constantly changed.<p>

They spent the first part of their lives learning about their purpose, kind of like an idiot's guide to Valkyries before they moved on to battle strategies as they were sometimes called to war. Before Valkyries were allowed the honor of escorting souls to Valhalla, they must not only fight in a war, but forfeit their first life. Freyja believes this teaches humility, Tamsin thought it was bullshit, maybe that's why she shucked more horse stalls than anyone else. It's after this that they are assigned roles to see where they best fit the interest of their kind, and also when she fell deeply in love with Lauren.

There had been doubt as to what type of warrior Lauren would make. Some thought her too fragile as she rarely engaged in hand to hand combat for the hell of it, only doing what was required in that aspect. She preferred to argue the merits of such activities, opting to spend more of her time learning the tales of past battles, feeling that more lessons were learned from past mistakes. Tamsin felt protective over her, with the way Lauren wore her heart on her sleeve, but worried how many times it would be broken too. She had also reasoned that Lauren stood apart from the rest with the way her eyes could look right through a person, or that's how Tamsin felt. The two had grown up together, the beginning stages of an unbreakable bond.

Tamsin knew that Lauren wasn't weak, she just never fully grasped the grim realities of the world. How Romans who viewed themselves as noble were so barbaric with their class systems, and fights at the coliseum. Treating human life as nothing more than what one would scrape at the bottom of their shoe. Lauren had been involved with another Valkyrie by the name of Stacey, much to Tamsin's dismay, but had ended their courtship once she had witnessed how she reveled in the torment of innocents. Tamsin knew that it was Lauren's way of thinking that if she showed Stacey kindness, that it would improve her mindset. This was not to be and after feeling that she could lay claim to Lauren in any manner she saw fit, Stacy almost didn't get to experience her first death in battle.

It was during the second Macedonian War, a hundred years before the birth of Julius Caesar, when Rome conquered Spain and Greece, that they would fight their first battle. The older generation placed bets on who would be the first to die, a majority feeling that it would be Lauren, but it was that battle when everyone knew that they underestimated her as well as making her mark as one of Freyja's favorites. Lauren had sided with Greece against the Romans despite being teased that she was fighting a losing battle, she paid them no mind, posing to them what was so courageous about fighting for a side where they already knew the outcome. Even Tamsin tried to sway her, feeling that more experience was to be gained, but it only proved to be a source of contention between them.

During the second and decisive battle, Lauren gave a passionate speech when she had heard talk of desertion and surrender, that it was better to die as a hero in battle than to live the life of a slave, to die a little every day or for sport. It was a rallying cry that caused many Roman soldier his life. During their last part of the battle, Tamsin had watched from afar as Lauren impressively took down a group, helping her fallen comrades along the way. Tamsin then became swarmed with opponents, each wanting to take her down, when next she knew Lauren was by her side, unable to watch any harm come someone she held dear to her. Even as an arrow pierced her neck, Lauren fought on until she was overrun. Tamsin knew that this wasn't the end of her, but it affected her just the same. With a roar she chased down the one who shot the arrow before being taken down herself.

When they were reunited in Valhalla, Tamsin had asked why Lauren just didn't allow her to die, it was inevitable for them all. Instead of replying, Lauren had looked her dead in the eyes, asking why she had taken down the one who shot the arrow. She had stuttered in her response, only to see the darker blonde smirk before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"I guess we both have our answers."

It was all that Lauren had said and it was that moment that there was no looking back for either of them.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Bo's case had taken them out of town. The first few days were spent gathering as much intel as possible on the missing person, but every lead seemed to be a cold one. Tamsin noticed how the case was affecting her girlfriend, to the point that they only had sex for Bo to feed before she would throw herself back into her work. It was the way Bo wore her heart on her sleeve, that had initially attracted her. It had reminded her of Lauren, but Bo normally charged head first into a situation whereas Lauren would attempt to balance a situation with logic.<p>

Tamsin had talked Bo into taking a few days off the case, telling her that it would be a good idea to give their minds a break.

"Hmm, what would I do with you, Tamsin?"

_Probably find someone who could love you in return as you deserve_, she thought, "I don't think you have to worry anytime soon. Besides, we came here to get away not just focus on this case. So how about you and me," she pulled the brunette in her arms, placing hungry kisses on her neck, "start having a little fun. You've been a little too distracted lately."

Bo basked in the uninitiated contact, but Tamsin's words stung slightly, "Gee, wouldn't know what that's like," she muttered but Tamsin heard it anyway, stopping to meet her look, Bo reached out to grab her before the blonde stepped away, "I'm sorry, Tamsin, this case is really getting to me." She quickly covered, not wanting their time to be marred by any arguments. "I feel like this case isn't even real at this point. It's almost like this is a fool's errand." Seeing that Tamsin hadn't moved one way or another, "Please, can we not fight?"

"You're right...about the case. It does feel like an insane amount of dead ends." Taking a deep breath, she looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "Bo, as far as the other-"

"Tamsin, lets drop it. Like I said I'm just frustrated-"

"I don't know why you're with me sometimes. I know that I'm not easy to be with, maybe we should..." She paused for a moment, finding her girlfriend's eyes pleading with her to not finish her sentence, and in truth Tamsin didn't want to. She knew a major reason Bo had taken the case was for them to reach a better place as a couple. She felt guilty sometimes, knowing the way Bo would look at her, and the gratitude she felt that her Succubus nature was never held against her. The truth of the matter is that it was perfect for the Valkyrie because while she loved Bo in her own way, her need to feed elsewhere provided Tamsin a break from having to be too close. "...get out of here for a little bit. Come on, we'll go grab a few beers and some food."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but after though." Grabbing ahold of Tamsin's shirt, she threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her, attempting to kiss away the doubt they both felt.

Bo was aware that it would be better if they actually had a talk, fully aware of what Tamsin was actually going to say, but Bo was afraid. Tamsin had been the first one that she felt a connection with as well as completely accepted. She had been involved with Dyson but he was unable to handle her feeding off of others. The Succubus was aware that Tamsin was haunted, but she was once lost too and hoped beyond all reason that they could find their way together.

Being that Tamsin would rather do anything but talk, they shared in each other's heartbreak. Bo in that she loved someone who couldn't love her back fully, and the Valkyrie who no matter how many times she tried to focus on the woman before her, was still hopelessly tied to another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valhalla<strong>_

Freyja was conducting matters in her domain, seeing that everything was up to order, but her mind was preoccupied with what would happen in the coming weeks. She would have two very angry Valkyries that would demand answers. If had been any other war, she never would have made the call, it would have been another story steeped in the lore of yesteryear. The humans would have noticed had Tamsin been allowed to extract her revenge. Lauren held a special place in Freyja's mind, and it pained her to no end to inflict this level of hurt onto them both, but it was a time that she had to look out for all of their kind.

"Is it done?"

Bodil nodded as she approached Freyja. "Yes, my Queen, the Morrigan has sent the Succubus on a case out of town. As you predicted Tamsin is with her, but they both grow suspicious with the different leads I've thrown their way."

"Have you been made?"

"No, but there have been a few close calls." Valkyries had the ability to sense when their kind was in the immediate area. It's how they knew to find each other in times of trouble in the middle of war, or various operations but the Succubus provided different levels of distraction. Mostly because of her species and the guilt Tamsin felt at not being able to feel more for her.

"And what of Lauren?"

"She has found more Fae but has yet to put it together, but her and the Wolf are close to finding the burial dumping ground of the deposed Fae. The Morrigan has thrown in the added distraction with one of her clients. A photographer by the name of Nadia. The Succubus' human, given her dislike of Tamsin's relationship, has not mentioned her by name either." Bodil stopped speaking, growing concerned as to what may happen once Tamsin and Lauren met each other again as well as how Lauren would react when she found the pit. It would surely stir memories from her last lifetime.

Freyja's eyes narrowed in her direction, fully aware of what was bothering her. "I know you're worried, Bodil, but they cannot continue this way. Bo is important to the Fae as a whole, but she will never reach her potential trying to rescue Tamsin. It pains me still to have lied to them, I did what was necessary to protect the Fae, it brings me no delight."

"Forgive me for asking, but why now, Freyja?" The group of Fae being killed at a high rate in one area had drawn the attention of the Valkyries, especially since the area wasn't in a war zone.

"Because there is no way to undo the bond without severe consequences. I've learned that Lauren has been looking into breaking it, she would not only forfeit all of her lives, she would cease to exist at all. There is a way for them to reclaim what was lost, and I want that for them."

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Hold Tamsin off for another week before she returns. That will be all for now." The warrior acknowledged her dismissal with a slight bow before leaving the room. Freyja hoped that in due time her Valkyries would forgive her. It still puzzled her how the humans were able to overpower one of her seasoned Valkyries, Ingrid had never been found, her soul had not registered at any of the realms. Something didn't fit and she worried that she had a traitor in her midst, and if that was the case then they would experience her rage the likes of which hadn't been seen in ages.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I wanted this update to focus on Tamsin, while the next one will be on Lauren before I have them meet. Fair warning, it won't be pretty. Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and for the reviews! **_

* * *

><p>"Mm...you are truly something, Lauren," Nadia husked in her ear as the Valkyrie lay kisses on her neck, basking in the blonde's attention. They had arrived at Lauren's suite a little over an hour ago, continuing where they had left off from the Dal. While Lauren was attentive during conversation, a considerate lover too, mentally, Nadia observed that the Fae went elsewhere during sex, as though she was loving someone else.<p>

Sometimes, in moments like these, Lauren was able to shut her mind down completely, and only focus on the task at hand. She was able to pretend that they were just two people enjoying themselves as opposed to how wrong it felt to be with another, or how empty emotionally she would feel later. Lauren actually liked Nadia, taken in by her infectious smile, her passion about her work, the easy manner in which they were able to converse, but mostly that there was nothing about her that reminded her of anyone else.

Tamsin.

She had been dreaming of her more lately. Her smile, the way her green eyes would sparkle when truly amused, how she could lose herself in them, but mostly that when Lauren was with her that all was right with the world. The mornings after a stark contrast, the warmth of her dreams turning into her harsh reality that no amount of drink or hot showers could chase away. Lauren wished that she could love another, forget Tamsin and the centuries they shared together, but there was a stronger part that found the possibility of letting go of her, insurmountable. Instead she would make the most of this life, helping those that others had given up on, or simply needed to be found. Maybe somewhere along the way she would find her way back, if not to Tamsin, then to something that would cure the ache that she felt.

Lauren moved to look at her, almost as though she was looking right through her, "Well, not enough if you're still talking," she softly whispered as she moved her kisses further south, while all traces of thought left Nadia's mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lauren awoke to an empty bed, nothing left of Nadia aside from a note on her nightstand thanking her for a great time. They had been sleeping together off and on for the last week and half. Lauren had been up front with her at the beginning, letting her know that this was a no strings attached deal, that this wasn't the start of a love story for them. Nadia had reassured the Valkyrie that she wasn't looking for love either, too interested in seeing the world, and living her life without attachments.<p>

Lauren moved out of bed, stretching slightly before running a hot bath to soothe the ache in her muscles, and to prepare for the day ahead. Turning on some music, considered old by today's standards, her mind drifted to a different time.

_**North Atlantic Ocean, April 15, 1912**_

_"For the love of Valhalla, this is madness," Lauren stated in disbelief at what would be one of the worst peacetime maritime disasters. She, along with Tamsin and handful of other Valkyries, watched in horror as the Titanic broke in half, the screams piercing the night air. Even the most seasoned among them couldn't believe that something so preventable was taking place._

_Ingrid flew beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "That's humans for you. They boasted that not even the god they pray to could sink this ship, and now they were bested by an iceberg. When will they ever learn not to tempt fate?"_

_"She's right, Lauren," Tamsin stated softly, reaching out her hand to grasp Lauren's, placing the softest of kisses on her knuckles. "I know you want to help, but there's nothing we can do." She too was aghast at the sight before them. Not enough lifeboats for all the passengers, and even those that were in the water were half filled. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but something good will come of this."_

_"I know, but the loss of human life for such a lesson..." A few descended closer to the wreckage, taking those souls that had done their best to save the ship, sacrificing their place in the lifeboat line for others, while taking those that threw innocents out of the way straight to Hades for judgement._

_Freyja had dispatched them right before the ship had met it's fate. She knew the loss of life would be catastrophic and trusted them to only bring the best to her. She had been impressed with the decisions that were made, but kept her smile to herself when Lauren brought the ship's orchestra before her. Lauren had dismissed the scoffs of the younger Valkyries, the eye rolls of the older ones, shoulders back she made her way to in front of the throne._

_"I see that determination in your eyes, Lauren, now I want to hear your reasons." This is what she admired about this particular Valkyrie, how fitting for one who marched to her own drum to bring forth musicians._

_"I have brought forth these souls because I believe that they will only add another layer of what we consider bravery. Does music not soothe the savage beast? How we boast of Orpheus __as he made his way into the Underworld on a quest to save his beloved. These men played on, not for a love to be returned to them, but to bring peace to those who knew that the end was near. They knew their fate were the icy waters below them yet instead of rushing to a lifeboat, they sank with the ship if only to bring those around them a small amount of peace. That to me, is to go brave into the night. Plus, if I'm to be honest..."_

_Amused, Freyja nodded for her to continue, always delighted in the Valkyrie's way of thinking. She had wondered if any of them would consider these souls, she too had been impressed, they were already guaranteed safe passage, but she enjoyed testing them from time to time._

_Lauren couldn't contain her smirk, "...if I have to hear a lyre along with a story one more time, I will gladly trade places with Sisyphus myself." This was greeted with much laughter as it was one of Freyja's favorite threats to them, and all could agree that it was time for some different music to be played in the Great Halls._

_"Very well," Freyja stated as she walked towards Lauren, placing a hand on her cheek, "but in due time when your sisters grow tired of their music, they can take that up with you," placing a motherly kiss on her forehead she softly whispered, "this is why you're one of my favorites." It was also another reason that she worried about her from time to time. Lauren was a tender soul but always answered the call too. Stepping back to address the rest of them, "You can all learn something from this one. Being a Valkyrie means that we need not only see how the person died, but the reasons behind it too. The younger of you can learn from this one and dare I say it a few of the older ones too." She gave a pointed look in their direction, wise enough to accept their Queen's words, and those who didn't wisely remained silent._

_As the crowd dispersed to head to the Great Hall, Lauren felt arms slide across her waist, "It's only fair," Tamsin whispered in her ear, "that you save the first dance for me."_

_Laughing lightly, "You say that as though I would ever dance with anyone else." Turning her head, she grasped the back of Tamsin's head to bring her in for a kiss, "Come on, we better go join the others, you know how Freyja is about being late."_

_Twirling Lauren around, she made a face, "You have a point, I know if we're late I'll somehow be the one shucking stalls again."_

_"True, but you look so good doing it," moving her hands to lock on Tamsin's upper arms, she husked in her ear, "my big, strong, Valkyrie, really gets me-" She never had a chance to finish teasing her before Tamsin swept her up, whispering to hell with it as she made a mad dash to their room._

_Stepping out from behind one of the columns, Stacy seethed with jealousy. She hated that Lauren was one of Freyja's favorites, she did everytrhing by the book yet received none of the attention. If only Lauren hadn't ended things between them, she could at least be a favorite by default. But Lauren had rejected her, choosing to be with Tamsin instead, a Valkyrie that almost ended her first life. Lauren had stopped her, she was thankful for that too not knowing that she could live with the embarrassment, still though, she would find a way to make them both pay._

Lauren laughed wryly to herself, hard not to draw parallels between the Titanic and what she had with Tamsin. She believed their bond to be permanent, yet it had not proven to be indestructible, her heart like the ruins of the ship, lay in mangled wreckage too. Tamsin could have saved her but left her to drown instead. Wiping the tears that started to fall, she welcomed the distraction of her phone.

* * *

><p>"Someone looks like she had a good night," Kenzi teased as Lauren sat down to join her at the diner. The two had struck up an easy friendship, appreciating the honesty of the other. She genuinely liked this Fae, still trying to guess what type she was, but also that the blonde never held being human against her. If anything, she expressed her admiration over the reasons Bo claimed her, telling her that the humans had been some of the bravest that she had known.<p>

"You were more than welcomed to join us, Kenzi," smiling as she watched the human stop mid drink as she laughed loudly, causing a few patrons to glance their way. "We could be having pancakes in bed right now, yet here we are," she motioned with her hands to their surroundings as she sighed in mock disappointment.

"See, this is why you would be a better fit for Bo than 'she who shall not be named', you can appreciate what you'll never have, besides can you image how jealous Nadia would've been if she had seen this Russian wonder? She might've thrown herself out a window and I would hate to be responsible for that."

Lauren understood what Bo saw in Kenzi, she was a breath of fresh air in the stale atmosphere of the Fae. She missed Ciara, who was tied up with work currently, but Kenzi was fearless in her comments and humor while the Fairy was slightly more reserved, yet no less loyal. She found it amusing that the Goth refused to let anyone say the name of Bo's girlfriend. Dyson had almost brought it up the other night at pool before Kenzi had slapped her hand over his mouth, telling them not to ruin their fun by talking about her.

"Be that as it may, like I told Nadia, relationships aren't for me, not anymore," she whispered the last part so softly that Kenzi barely caught it, she looked up only to find Lauren staring out the window, catching the haunted look that passed over her features in the reflection, it feeling familiar somehow but before she could give it further thought their waitress came by to fill their empty coffee mugs, and to inform them their order would be ready shortly. Kenzi having taken the liberty to order ahead. "Besides," Lauren continued, "just as well that you didn't come home with me last night, I don't think the Ash would've been pleased."

"Can you blame him? The Morrigan would've been up this ass that one of her clients leapt to their untimely demise, and you know..." she trailed off as she leaned forward, "me being his girl and all," she moved back when the waitress returned with their food. Slathering her pancakes in syrup, "I know I harp on my bestie's girl, but it hasn't always been like that."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Lauren merely looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"When she was first assigned as Dyson's partner, we did our best to include her. She just seemed...haunted...kinda like," she paused before saying "you", not yet in a place for those kind of conversations with her, "well, anyways, we bonded over our love of hard liquor and sarcasm. It was nice as she came out of her shell to join our band of kick ass misfits. Bo's only relationship was with Dyson, I know, " she nodded at Lauren's look of surprise, "but a Succubus and his territorial Wolf were not a good fit. She was kind of broken as was T..._she_ was..." she trailed off for a moment as she remembered how their friendship blossomed into more. Kenzi was surprised when Bo got the Valkyrie to label their relationship, the blonde Fae seemed elusive in the beginning, but the Goth couldn't help but to doubt the sincerity. "I like that she never held Bo's feeding habits against her, if anything, she seemed to understand. My bestie was over the moon, finally feeling accepted..."

"But?"

"But...what Bo saw as acceptance when she would go off to feed with another, her "girlfriend" seemed more relieved than anything else. Like she didn't have to pretend for that night."

"You don't think she loves her?"

"I don't think she can really love my Bo, maybe in some small way, but I just think my lovely Succubus deserves more." She thought back to When Tamsin had stormed off after her nightmare, she had lightly suggested that it was a good thing, that maybe the blonde was haunted by something unfixable. Bo remained steadfast in her loyalty towards the warrior Fae, telling Kenzi that maybe Tamsin just needed more time, and to know that the Succubus wasn't going anywhere. Not wanting this to turn into a source of contention, she backed away, but promised the moment she broke Bo's heart that all bets were off.

Lauren processed the information quietly as she finished her food. Once her memories had returned, she had to be drunk to have sex with another, the alcohol helping to erase the memories of Tamsin's touch. After Ciara had helped her sober up, she made a couple of attempts at relationships, determined to move past her centuries long relationship, but time proved her efforts futile. It only added to her guilt to be the cause of someone else's hurt, which is why she made things clear. No room for misunderstanding simply because she had no room to love anyone else.

Kenzi recognized the look, she observed how Lauren would get lost in her own head, much like Tamsin but the two blondes carried themselves differently. Kenzi noticed in her short time around this Fae, that she wasn't one for drinking, not much anyways, but would instead immerse herself in the case or redirect the conversation about someone else. Almost like she needed to hear something, anything that didn't remind her of her own. With Tamsin, she did her best to bury whatever was bothering her, drinking hard to keep whatever it was at bay, even though it was obvious to Kenzi that Tamsin was losing that battle.

"Jeeze, Lauren, try not to look too devastated, maybe if you're lucky I'll let you cop a feel, but only after you order another helping of bacon." She watched as the Fae's head tilted as she only caught on to Kenzi's words, laughing just as loudly as the human had earlier.

"Promises, promises," Lauren got out between breaths as she signaled for the waitress. The Valkyrie couldn't remember when she had laughed this much, relieved to be in the company of another where offenses were hard to come by. Kenzi wasn't only a good friend to Bo, but one hell of a distraction for Lauren too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Dal<em>**

"Anything I can do to help?" Trick inquired after Lauren had been in what Kenzi dubbed the "War Room" for the last few hours. They had transformed the room that Hale had originally used as Acting Ash since it was on neutral territory. The walls were covered in photos of victims, a board with the timeline of events, and how it all led back to this colony. The Ash and Morrigan along with Dyson were allowed to view the case. Trick was helpful too in his knowledge of the Fae as well as experience. They didn't want everyone to know Lauren's purpose, afraid that word would leak to whoever was behind it all.

At the sound of his voice, she looked up from the file she had been reviewing, hoping some answer would reveal itself. "I wish there was something, Trick, but I can't find anything tying the victims together." Getting up to stretch, she walked back over to the board looking at the photos, "I keep thinking that if I stare long enough the answer will jump out. Is it possible that there's some Fae ritual?"

"In all my time, I don't know of anything that would require this amount to go missing. Especially since no bodies have been located. As much as we need answers, it makes me afraid of what we'll find once we get them. It makes me nervous to have my granddaughter far from home."

Lauren had learned from Kenzi and Dyson that Trick was not only the former Blood King, but Bo's only family that she knew. Her mother had gone missing, no one knew what happened to her after a fight with Bo. She had been busy the moment she arrived with meeting everyone, setting up the case to explain for those involved, and in between with Nadia. It was the busiest she had been in awhile so it frustrated her that thoughts of Tamsin still found their way into her waking moments too. Maybe if anyone knew how to break a Valkyries bond it would be him. Before she could ask him though, Kenzi came in to check the progress.

"Well, Trickster, our Bobolicious is on her way back, turns out her case is a bust, as well as her relationship," she muttered the last part but the Fae still heard her. The texts that Bo sent her let her know that she would need to stock up on wine and ice cream. She walked over to where Lauren was standing, glimpsing over the board as she noticed a familiar face. Turning around she began to study the board before moving her gaze back to the dead blonde. Tapping the picture, "I remember her. Bo brought her home one night." She caught Lauren's surprised glance, "I watched her leave so get your mind out of the gutter." Squinting further at the picture, "What type of Fae has six fingers?"

Trick and Lauren both moved closer to study it, "How did I miss that?"

"I know the type of Fae, it's rare for this area. This isn't their climate." He shook his head truly puzzled, the sense of dread of what lay ahead of them. "I'll see if I can find anything in my study. Have you found anything of interest in the ledger?"

Lauren had asked for it a week ago and had slowly made her way through it. Cross referencing names to see if they belonged to any of the victims. It puzzled her further because she had yet to find a match,. Sighing, "Not yet but I hope so soon. I think I need to take a break for a minute. Kenzi, do you want to-"

"-grab some food? Hells yes! But seeing as I'm a little low on cash," she smiled as Lauren rolled her eyes before handing her a wad of money,"I'll be back shortly," as she stuffed the money in her bra. Lauren was fully aware that the Goth would keep half of it.

Lauren nodded as both left the room, laughing to herself when Trick warned the human nothing from his top shelf when she came back. She knew that Kenzi would indeed find something and as much as Trick would admonish her later, he would allow it to slide.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lauren sat at the table, surrounded by empty Chinese take out boxes, Kenzi was slightly snoring, but was jarred awake when her phone went off. Dyson was in the main part of the Dal, taking a break along with Trick as the customer traffic had increased.<p>

"Okay, Bo, I'll see you in a few." She turned to give Lauren a curious look, she was shaking her head, as though willing herself to unsee something in the book. "Yeah, I promise to go light on the snark with-"

"Tamsin?" Lauren uttered in a pained whisper, her eyes landing on the familiar signature, standing up so quickly that she knocked the chair behind her to the floor, she could feel her body shaking, her knuckles turning white as they gripped the table, her head bowed as old memories surfaced along with the hurt and betrayal. Pain that still radiated from the very depths of her being as memories of that day came crashing down on her. Pain that seventy years had yet to diminish.

Kenzi was stunned for a minute, "How did you know her name? I made sure to keep it...shit, Lauren?!" The Goth started to back up, somewhat frightened as Lauren looked up, her face morphing from a rageful expression to one that she recognized, "Holy shit you're a Valkyrie too?!"

Dyson came in the room to resume their investigation, his eyes going wide as he took in Lauren's state. He had wondered about her Fae but knew better to ask too. It was something revealed only when need be, or someone you trusted. He moved in front of Kenzi in a protective stance, unsure of what brought on this reaction. She was one of the most calm Fae that he had met, sure he saw traces of something more, but for the most part he had no concerns.

"Lauren, talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

Tilting her head in an eerie manner, she could feel Tamsin in the area, "The source of my greatest pain is here, and I plan on returning it to her tenfold."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know that I'm necessarily happy with this chapter, so I hope it still serves the story well. I think it's about time that they meet, I've already started on the next update so it will not take as long as this one. Thanks again!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin stretched slightly as she readjusted herself in the driver's seat. They were behind schedule as they had pulled into secluded park for Bo to have a another feed. She loved being able to lose herself in the Succubus, the attention Bo gave her in return warmed the cold chill that surrounded her heart, even though it was impossible for it to break past it's barriers. Bo was now asleep in the passenger seat, a smile on her face, and it warmed Tamsin that she was the reason behind it. Now, if she could keep it there. If there was anyone she could love, it would certainly be her, Tamsin felt guilty that she would never be able to give Bo all of herself, but maybe she would have a talk with the Blood King. Tamsin believed in the old adage that it was better to feel pain than nothing at all, she was also older, and jaded by actions that defied her understanding. Bo deserved better, she didn't want to be the one to break her, and if Trick wasn't able to help, she would need to let her go for both their sakes.

The sun had started to peak through the horizon, and she smiled at the beauty of it all. She was often teased about not being a morning person, no one knew though that she had once been, she wasn't at the point to where she could share them with anyone. It reminded her too much of Lauren and as her thoughts drifted to the other Valkyrie she felt the familiar pain constrict around her heart, she allowed her thoughts to drift to a happier time.

_**1924 ~ Spain**_

_Tamsin watched Lauren as she slept, they had fallen into bed in the early hours of the morning, out late drinking, reveling in the decadence of what the country had to offer. The atmosphere had a jovial air about it, a lightness that permeated the city. They had decided against Paris with the Summer Olympics in full swing, they opted for a more relaxed environment. They were on leave from Valhalla, there had been a decrease the last few years when the war had ended five years earlier. It was supposed to be the war to end all wars, but Freyja had warned them that it merely set the pieces in play for an even bigger one._

_She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the summer breeze through the windows, cooling her skin where the sheets didn't cover her. She was content to be away from it all, to be able to have her love so close, and to simply just be. Normally Lauren would wake before her, but she was too excited about the surprise she had in store for her today. Chuckling to herself as she imagined Lauren's reaction, she soon yelped as the darker blonde poked her in the ribs._

_"I don't even want to know the reason behind your laugh," she grumbled as she wanted nothing more than to sleep, "now let me sleep or you can keep company with the horses when we return home."_

_This only made the taller blonde laugh, fully aware that Lauren wasn't serious in her threat. Even if she had been, Tamsin decided she was going to throw caution to the wind. She moved to lay down partially on top of her, placing light kisses on her neck, whispering "Then who would warm you at night?"_

_"I guess I'll have to choose from my long line of suitors," Lauren smiled when she felt the kisses stop._

_Tamsin leaned up, her eyes narrowed in her direction, "Really? Tell me the names of these suitors, that way I can tell them to stay away from what's mine." She knew that she was being teased, but was well aware that Lauren attracted the attention of others._

_"Yours? Hmm...I don't know Boadicea is quite striking with her red hair."_

_Growling slightly, Tamsin was familiar with the warrior. She had taken down many Roman soldiers before she had been killed, they both knew she held no interest in Lauren, but she decided to play along. "I guess I should show her the sites then, Tartarus is lovely this time of year."_

_Lauren laughed heartily at that, basking in Tamsin's playful nature, loving how she indulged her. She knew that the other Valkyrie was the only one for her, no matter the stature or attractiveness of another, her heart fully belonged to this stubborn woman. "I don't think Freyja would be too happy, so to keep you out of trouble I better keep you close."_

_"Oh well, if it's not too much trouble," she sighed with an eye roll before returning her attention to the other Valkyrie._

_"You're the best kind of trouble, my dear," Lauren stated softly as she pulled Tamsin down to kiss her, "I am, you know? Completely yours." She watched as Tamsin processed the words, the moment turning serious as her eyes clouded with emotion. She couldn't imagine her life without her. Tamsin had always been there, ready to fight by her side, or for her._

_"As I am yours, you have all the best parts of me, Lauren."_

_With one hand she grabbed the back of Tamsin's head, pulling her down for a kiss that soon turned into more, "Show me," she whispered passionately, taking her hand to trail to where she needed her most, "make me yours all over again."_

Tamsin smiled slightly as her "surprise" for Lauren was Spain's annual running of the bulls. The darker blonde had no time to process as Tamsin had grabbed her hand, laughing wildly as they made their way through the streets, dodging the obstacles, and only coming close a time or two. Tamsin was impressed at the flow of curses that flew from her lover's mouth, vowing severe payback if they lost their lives in this manner. At the end of the successful run, the darker blonde could only laugh, telling Tamsin that she was lucky that they were bonded because otherwise she would have to question why she was with her. It only led to another night full of passion. Lauren was her light in the darkness of war, the world wasn't a grim reminder, it was instead a place of wonder when they were together. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the steering wheel, only moving a hand to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"Why did you leave me, my love?" She was unable to hold in the anguished sob that followed. She had let her guard down to bask in a time when her heart was full, and this was the price. No matter how long she lived, she would always fail to understand how Lauren could have done this to her, to them. Hitting the wheel in frustration a few times, she floored the gas pedal, attempting to put as much distance between her and the impossible.

Unbeknownst to her, Bo had been awake for the last several minutes. She had watched Tamsin smile, a real genuine one that lit up her eyes. Bo was unsure if she had ever witnessed her girlfriend smile that way. She felt the happiness swirl in her, thinking this trip was exactly what they had needed. Her hopes were soon dashed though when Tamsin's reaction had turned, and her heart broke a little when she heard Tamsin's whisper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>_

Bo scanned the Dal looking for Kenzi as she made her way to the bar, she really needed to talk to her. They had stopped at Bo's house for a quick shower and change, and she had once again taken Tamsin before they left. This time was different though, she wasn't sure what it was, but maybe she finally accepted that loving Tamsin was the same as loving a ghost. She could see her, feel her, but in the end she wasn't really there. She had called Kenzi on her way but the call had disconnected. Bo hadn't bothered to call back as she knew that they would arrive soon.

"I thought Dyson was here," Tamsin said as she leaned over to give Bo a kiss, "maybe can play some-" She stopped as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, a presence that she hadn't felt in decades hit her swiftly, looking up quickly her breath caught in the back of her throat. Standing in the doorway to one of the back rooms in the Dal was Lauren. Tamsin shook her head, not willing to believe the image before her, "not possible," she whispered.

"What's not possible, Tamsin?" Bo didn't understand why the blonde looked as though she just saw a ghost. She looked over Tamsin's shoulder, catching sight of a woman who was giving the Valkyrie the very definition of if looks could kill, she recognized that she was a Valkyrie too based on her hollowed face, she had witnessed Tamsin donning this on few occasions, but never did it appear as frightful as it did by this Fae.

A hush fell over the Dal as Lauren let out roar, flying at Tamsin, as gigantic black wings sprung out of her back, using one hand to grab Tamsin's jacket as she delivered a mean right hook with the other. She watched as the taller blonde stumbled back, catching herself before she landed on the floor. The tension in the bar magnified, the Fae afraid to draw attention to themselves, not wanting be in the war path of two Valkyries.

The Succubus moved to interact, not wanting to see any harm come to Tamsin despite their issues. Before she could move, she felt herself lifted over the bar, "Dyson, what the hell-" Bo struggled in his hold not understanding why everyone seemed so afraid. Fae fought all of the time, what made this any different?

They all watched with bated breath as Tamsin's face started to change, her wings coming out black as well.

"Listen to me very carefully, Bo, you do not want to interfere in this fight," Dyson whispered just low enough for Bo and those around him to hear. "Look at the other Fae, there's a reason behind their fear."

"I thought this was a place of sanctuary," Bo turned her eyes towards her grandfather, imploring him to stop the events before them. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She was afraid because she too felt the fear in the bar, an unwelcome guest that refused to leave, unsure of how the events would unfold.

"He's right," Trick stated in a low tone, "never approach a Valkyrie when their wings are black. They cannot be reasoned with and anyone who interferes will die. I've seen it a few times, it's never pleasant." He liked Tamsin overall, she was a good detective and a fit for their group, but he also knew that she was troubled. Now it seems as though it finally caught up to her.

Kenzi slowly approached her friend, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She linked her arm with Bo's once Dyson removed his hold. It was her way of offering support as well as to help ease her fears at the scene before them. She didn't wish any harm to Tamsin, she just didn't approve of her being with Bo. She liked Lauren too but as she watched them, it all began to make sense.

"I just want you to know, Tamsin," Lauren stated as she moved to land another strike against her, "that I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Tamsin easily deflected the next punch, grabbing Lauren's arm and twisting it behind her back, "And I'm going to enjoy watching you try," she breathed into her ear before bringing her other arm around her neck, "I always thought you were different, but you're no better than anyone else, if anything you're worse," she panted in her ear, "because you pretended to be something you're not...kind and loving."

Lauren seethed at those words, how dare Tamsin accuse her of being cruel when she herself turned her back on them. Stomping her boot on Tamsin's foot, she used the distraction to jerk her arm free, using it to elbow her Tamsin in the ribs. Whirling around on her, Tamsin was still trying to catch her breath, not prepared for the uppercut Lauren delivered. "How dare you?!" she growled, "I'm selfish?! We were together for centuries, Tamsin, I made one mistake and instead of hearing me out, you abjured me!"

A gasp was heard throughout the Dal, and when Bo gave Trick a questioning look, he gave her a look to let her know that he would explain later. She knew it must be something serious given the reaction of the customers, and Dyson's wince as he turned his head.

Tamsin's head whipped up, blood trickling down her lip, an eerie sight against her hollowed face, "Abjured you?! You're full of shit, Lauren! You were the one who abjured me! Didn't even have the guts to tell me, I had to hear from Freyja!" she spat out in disgust as they continued to circle each other.

"Liar!" Lauren yelled, "You would say anything to save face in front of your _girlfriend_!" Lauren almost choked on the word itself, "You're going to ruin her the same way you ruined me, you're not safe for anyone to love. You turn your back so easily and run! You are nothing but a coward!"

"So says the Valkyrie who ran off with Ingrid? Didn't think I would put it together?" Tamsin sneered as her mind quickly tried to catch up to the events. How did Lauren even find her after this much time had passed.

"Ingrid? What does she have to do with this?"

"Please, the last time I heard it was the two of you together in Germany! Then I don't see either of you again and you have the nerve to accuse me of cowardice?" All of the hurt from several decades came pouring out of her mouth, the moments when her soul simply ached to be with Lauren, "Good thing we never had that child we talked about, huh? You would've hurt her too!"

That did it. Whatever confusion Lauren felt, Tamsin's words certainly snapped her out of it. Lauren went on a brutal assault, filled with regret and heartache, so blind with rage that not all of her blows landed, her face flickering between her Valkyrie form and normal one, her wings changing from the ominous black to off white. She was relentless, a fury that had everyone feeling sorry for Tamsin, but not enough to intervene.

Tamsin did her best to fend for herself, caught completely off guard as she had never experienced this level of anger from anyone, it was laced with something bitter that could be felt by everyone, this was the pure definition of anger unleashed, and that it was coming from Lauren truly baffled her. Finally a hit came that she couldn't deflect that sent her reeling several feet backwards, patrons scampering out of the way. Her heart stopping for a moment as Lauren looked at her without moving, the hurt coming off of her making it hard to breathe, "Lauren?"

Lauren stalked back over to her, lifting her up by the collar, she brought Tamsin to her knees then to face her before landing another punch. She swung her fist to deliver another blow, but Tamsin managed to dodge it just in time. It didn't stop Lauren from trying, "this is for leaving me," she stepped forward, blocked, "this is making me start a new life cycle," she swung, Tamsin dodged, "without you." Running out of breath from the intense emotions and physical exertion, being bonded meant that she was picking up on Tamsin's emotions too, "But this is for making me go through the loss of our baby," pulling her arm back before swinging, "by myself," Tamsin stumbled back more from the words than the blow itself.

"_What?!_"

"You heard me, you got your wish. At least our child would have been a fighter," she continued as her face fully changed to it's normal form, her wings receding into her back, "when they cut my throat, leaving me to choke on my own blood, but only after hours of experimenting on me," closing her eyes as the memories of that day were brought back into focus, an open wound that bled heavier on some days.

"No," Tamsin screamed, shaking her head back and forth in denial, "take it back, Lauren, this is cruel even for you."

She was puzzled by Tamsin's reaction, she continued speaking, her words wrought with pain, "I could feel her struggling to survive, her small body kicking furiously as my air ran out, so I knew when I took my last breath that she would die too."

"No," the taller Valkyrie cried as her wings too receded, "take it back!" She demanded but the look on Lauren's face, being in such close proximity to her mate, she knew it was the truth, Lauren's haunted expression now matched her own, falling to her knees she let out a piercing scream that caused even the most hardened of Fae to wince in her pain, it was the sound of loss, heartache, and one that no words could ease. It would've made a banshee envious. She had forgotten how bonded they were, that the pain she was feeling belonged to both of them.

At the sound of Tamsin's scream, Lauren stumbled back, hitting a column behind her. Why was she acting like she didn't know when it was the sole reason she had abjured her? She could feel the taller blonde's pain, it was how she felt when her grief had taken her to the different realms after her death. She felt her legs give out, Tamsin's emotions joining with her own, reliving the loss of their baby, it was too much. Looking up once more, she took in Tamsin's state, her sobs echoing through the bar before she closed her eyes, and her world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slightly shorter chapter, but it felt right to leave it on this note. I wanted their reunion to be a frenzied state of confusion as their emotions and logic played against each other, and to have it witnessed by others too. I hope this lives up to what people were expecting, and next update will have the aftermath as they sort through the truth. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts! :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am beyond humbled at the response I received for the last update. I was going to cut this one off but decided to post it all. Again, massive thanks for all of the support! :)_**

* * *

><p>The crowd watched with bated breath as Lauren had stumbled back, and passed out a few moments later. Tamsin's sobs had echoed in the bar, crawling on all fours towards the darker blonde, they heard her whisper something in a language unfamiliar to them before she too lay unconscious by her feet. Once no movement was made by either of the Valkyries, the patrons quickly left, giving them a wide berth as they did so. Grateful that they had only bared witness to the event as opposed to being a victim to it.<p>

Dyson jumped over the bar, turning Tamsin over to asses her injuries. There were no broken bones, only bruising and a split lip.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked in a state of disbelief as she walked around the bar and slumped on a bar stool. Tamsin's sobs still echoed in the recesses of her mind along with the knowledge that she had spent centuries with woman that Dyson was now checking, and that she had carried her girlfriend's...she shook her head at a word that no longer felt right...child.

"Fae hard with a vengeance," Kenzi mumbled as she poured herself a drink. Ignoring Trick's look as she grabbed from the top shelf. She felt that had been holding her breath from the moment in the room until now, and that she more than deserved the strong stuff.

Trick was still trying to wrap his mind around the events, he hadn't seen a brawl of this nature...in well...he couldn't remember how long. "It appears," he stated in a calm manner, knowing this would hurt Bo, "that Tamsin bonded with Lauren ages ago." He met her pained expression, "I know this isn't easy, Bo, but at least you know why she was distant."

"Yeah," Bo scoffed, "that makes everything better." She walked over to Dyson as she took in Tamsin's state before turning to look at the woman slumped against the post. "She's beautiful," she painfully whispered but was soon startled as a woman appeared out of nowhere in front of her. "What the-?" She could hear Kenzi choke on her drink behind her mumbling yet again about the Fae and their shit as a bright light had quickly engulfed the bar and when it dimmed a blonde woman, tall in stature appeared before them.

Bodil took in the sight before her, shaking her head at the two Valkyries. It was hard not to hurt for them, but she was here on Freyja's request. "I mean you no harm, I am here for them." Freyja had been alerted to their altercation by the intense moments brought on by Lauren and Tamsin. She had watched from her throne room as words and long held truths finally made themselves known.

"Is it true?" Bo asked, her brows knitted together to hold in the tears that weren't far behind. "I don't understand why Tamsin wouldn't have told me anything?"

"Even if she had, would that have stopped you?" Bodil stood her ground as Bo and her best friend shot a glare in her direction. "Think about it, Succubus, Tamsin still would have been the haunted and closed off Valkyrie that you've known, yet you still would have tried to save her. Your loyalty is admirable but in this situation, there was no way for you to rescue her." Stepping towards Bo, she softened her voice, "For what it's worth though, I know that she loved you as much as she could another. You brought her in from the cold, sort to speak, made her want to try again, but in the end..."

"It never would have been enough," Bo finished for her. In due time, she would come to realize that she held onto Tamsin in fear of letting go, that the taller blonde had tried to return the love as well, that the signs had been there all along, but she had simply chosen to ignore them. Part of her naivete of the belief that love could overcome all as well as her own desires to be loved fiercely in return. This was to be a valuable lesson but in the meantime, she would allow herself the time to feel the hurt of a love unreturned.

Kenzi grabbed another bottle and walked over to her distraught friend. It was hard to feel sorry for Tamsin as she had caused Bo a lot of pain, but she felt that Tamsin had been delivered enough blows for one day. "Come on, Bo, let's go home and drink this craziness away."

Bo could only nod tearfully as she allowed Kenzi to lead her out of the Dal.

* * *

><p>Stacey couldn't contain her utter delight as she had watched the fight take place. They were too distracted by their emotions to notice her presence amongst them. She was surprised at the viciousness of Lauren's attack on Tamsin, and pretended to be surprised along with everyone else when Lauren shared with the world about the loss of her child. Of course Stacey had already known, she was there when it had happened. Oh how she licked her lips as Tamsin let loose her screams of anguish, loving how sweet her revenge tasted. After they had collapsed, she knew that she would need to make a quick exit so as not to be discovered.<p>

She had spent her time plotting against the couple, how she could make them suffer, and Freyja too for that matter. The bitter Valkyrie found a few others in Valhalla who felt the same. One of them had overheard about Lauren's pregnancy, already jealous of her favor with their Queen, and of the bond she had with Tamsin too. Too busy looking at what they didn't have that they never bothered to find their own happiness.

It had originally been Stacey who was supposed to field the call at Auschwitz, instead she feigned illness. Knowing that Lauren was always one to help her fellow Valkyrie out despite how she felt about them. She hadn't counted on Ingrid coming with her and it amused her greatly that no one knew of whereabouts, well except for Stacey. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud when Tamsin had accused her of running away with the old Valkyrie. Oh how she would love to taunt Ingrid the next she saw her, safely tucked away at a compound that housed many cells with many Fae courtesy of one doctor. A spitting image of his grandfather who had run the horrific experiments at the infamous concentration camp, Dr. Issac Taft didn't fall far from the tree

* * *

><p>After the events at the Dal, Dyson had taken Tamsin to his loft to recover, while Bodil had taken Lauren back to her suite. They had remained unconscious for two days, twitching or crying out ever so often, but they didn't wake up for that time. Tamsin and Lauren had been overwhelmed with feeling the others emotions as well as their own that their bodies had no choice but to shut down in order to preserve.<p>

Lauren was the first to awake, her eyes reluctantly greeting the light that filled her room. She closed her eyes again as memories and her fight with Tamsin came to the forefront of her mind, the words exchanged, Tamsin's reaction to the loss of their child, but also how she never once struck her in return. Whimpering slightly she moved to sit up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"And she rises, I was beginning to worry," Bodil smirked from the chair that she had placed beside Lauren's bed.

The younger Valkyrie jumped in response before glaring at one of Freyja's personal guards. She hadn't seen her in this lifetime nor any of her sisters really. On occasion she would feel one's presence, but had opted to ignore it. Intent on getting as far way from the past as possible. "Why are you here?"

"To keep an eye on you of course while the Wolf is with Tamsin."

"Dyson, huh?" Lauren scoffed, as she remembered how gently Tamsin had kissed Bo, "Why not her precious girlfriend?" She didn't begrudge Bo in the slightest, only that she witnessed her mate being affectionate with another. She turned to glare yet again at Bodil when she heard her laugh.

Bodil reached over to grab the note from Lauren's night stand, "And this? "Thanks for a great time" signed by Nadia and oh look," she pointed to the lipstick stained mark below her signature, "she even kissed it for you," she continued to laugh even as the paper was snatched from her hand and wrinkled up before being tossed in the waste bin. "Seriously, Lauren, you don't have room to complain. Bo is the first one who was more than a one night stand, and if the situations were reversed I'm sure you wouldn't have passed on trying with the Succubus either." She gave Lauren a look that dared her to say otherwise.

"It still doesn't explain why you're here. Were you there last night? Tamsin had the nerve to say that she didn't abjure me, pretended that she didn't know-"

Sighing deeply, Bodil cursed inwardly at having to be the one to break the news, "Because she didn't. Freyja lied to you both in order to protect the Fae." She looked up to see Lauren's eyes change from hurt to pure anger, but before she could continue Lauren stood up prepared to go full Valkyrie. "Don't kill the messenger, Lauren. I don't like this anymore than you do." She then moved to walk into the living room to help herself to the bar as well as allowing Lauren a moment to calm down.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the retreating form, "Protect the Fae?!" she yelled before stalking to the other room. "Explain!" she demanded, feeling the hurt swarm her again, "explain how lying to me accomplished that?"

She didn't answer Lauren right away, if anything she took her time to make herself a strong drink, ignoring the shorter blonde behind her. She knew that now Lauren was awake that Tamsin would be coming to shortly and hell bent on finding Lauren. She had forewarned Dyson that when it happened, to not stop her when she tried to leave. She had watched along with Freyja at how Lauren's truth had affected Tamsin, her heart going out to both of them.

"Bodil, do I have to go to Valhalla myself to get answers?"

"And how do you propose that seeing as you have no soul to take?"

"I see one right in front of me, I'm sure yours will work," Lauren threatened, her impatience growing thin at Bodil's reluctance to answer her. Before she could even blink, she found herself pinned to the wall, an arm at her throat, the guard only an inch or so away from her face.

"I know this is a trying time for you but you would be wise to watch your words," she hissed back knowing that in Lauren's state she might actually attempt something. She was more gentle than what she could have been by Valkyrie standards, knowing that she might have done the same thing. She was about to let her down when the front door slammed open, an angry Tamsin barreling towards the two as she yanked Bodil away, placing herself between the two.

Lauren had to blink as one moment she was staring into Bodil's eyes and the next staring at the back of Tamsin's head.

"Oh save it, Tamsin," Bodil huffed as she folded her arms, "I am not here to harm either of you, I was only responding to a threat made towards me." She shook her head as she took in Tamsin's agitated stance.

"I'm guessing she had a good reason then."

"Well, you would know considering that half of your face is bruised," she bit back not prepared to fight with either of them but would if it came to it.

"Enough!" Lauren shouted, startling both of them. "I want answers now! I am tired of waiting! Tamsin," she sucked in a breath as Tamsin turned to look at her, taking in the damage she had done last night.

"I didn't know," Tamsin interrupted her, her voice beginning to shake, "that you were pregnant." She reached out a hand to touch Lauren's shoulder, but the other woman simply moved away.

"Oh so you abjured me for no reason then? Good to know, Tamsin."

Bodil didn't want a repeat of the Dal to happen so once she finished her drink she slammed the glass on the floor, the sound of it breaking getting the attention of the other two. "For the love of all that I hold dear," she sighed, "Lauren, did you not hear what I told you before you decided to threaten me? I am needed back in Valhalla so both of you please," she bowed as she swept her hand over to the couches in a mocking manner, "have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," Lauren and Tamsin stated in unison.

"So be it," she stated not wanting to drag this out further. "Freyja lied to you both. Lauren, Tamsin never knew about the baby, she never abjured you. She needed to separate you two for the sake of the Fae. Tamsin, Lauren never abjured you either, she was never on a special assignment, I said that to prevent you from knowing that she had been killed." She watched as a stunned Lauren moved to sit on the couch. Tamsin continued to stand too lost in thought unable to respond.

"All this time," Tamsin spoke softly, "she had me believe that Lauren left me for no reason." The more she rolled the words around in her mind the angrier she became, "What was the point of all this?"

"The point," a new voice entered the room, "was that I had no other choice."

They all looked up as Freyja stood in the center of the room, Bodil moved quickly to her side. She had kept an eye on them from above, but decided to intervene. It wasn't fair for Bodil to take the brunt of their shared anger.

"No other choice," Lauren questioned before her words turned into a choking sob, "there's always a choice Freyja. What was the point in lying to me? What did I ever do to deserve such a punishment," her hands balling into fists at her sides, knowing she couldn't release the anger she felt.

"I didn't say it was an easy one to make."

It pained Tamsin to hear Lauren voice the words that she herself felt too. She wanted nothing more to comfort her, she moved to take a seat on the couch as well but still gave Lauren her space. "Then why make it at all?" Tamsin demanded as she felt overwhelmed by her words and the shared emotions with Lauren. "It's no secret that Lauren is one of your favorites, so what then?"

"Tell me, Tamsin, what would you have done if you learned that your mate had been killed as she carried your child?" Freyja watched as Tamsin fumed, her eyes hallowing but only slightly. "Hmm..? I'm still waiting on an answer? What would you have done," she asked raising her voice, "when you learned the truth?"

Shaking with uncontrolled anger, she stood up as she yelled in response, "I would have killed them all! I would have tracked them down and made sure that they all suffered just as much if not more so than Lauren!"

"And if someone saw you?"

"I don't care if anyone saw me so long as they died at my hands!"

"Exactly!" Freyja countered, "This isn't the old world, Tamsin, you killing them wasn't something that could have been written off as myth, something for the story books. You could have easily outed the Fae on your quest for revenge! So much of that war and the one before it were being recorded on film. I couldn't take the chance, I had to do what was right for the whole of the Fae. The only way I could accomplish that was by separating you two, to make sure that it would be years before you learned the truth. This was never supposed to last forever." Taking a deep breath, she watched as Tamsin sat back down.

Lauren had been shaken out of her own world when Tamsin started yelling, feeling a small sense of relief that Tamsin didn't abandon her all those years ago, that she would have avenged them before seeking her out.

"So this is all my fault then? Lauren had to suffer because of me?" Tamsin turned to Lauren, tears as well as regret in her eyes, "I can never apologize enough." Turning to look at Freyja again, "Break the bond, let her find someone worthy."

"If I break the bond, then one of you dies, all of your lives forfeit, and the other-"

"Then take mine," Lauren interrupted, "I'm the reason for all of this, if I had just done my job like Ingrid begged me too, then none of this would have happened. Let Tamsin be able to love Bo like she deserves since I made such a mess of it," she shrugged as her voice broke over the words. It pained her greatly that had she just listened this could have been avoided. Tamsin, Bo, and those that ever dared to love them had suffered because she wanted her own revenge for the heinous acts taken against innocents.

"I can't do that," Freyja responded, her heart breaking at Lauren's request, "there's no clear out for either of you. Not after this much time. If I undo the bond, yes one dies but then the other goes insane from the loss. It's only safe to do after after the first century or two, not as long as you two have been together."

Bodil had watched the exchange, not surprised that Lauren would offer herself up, but only because Tamsin didn't have a chance to do so first. She knew that Freyja had been troubled over the situation. Freyja had a soft spot for those truly in love, it was known that she would reunite warriors with their loved ones, this wasn't a consequence that their Queen bore lightly. She took a deeper look at Lauren, switching to her Valkyrie face as she looked back and forth between them, not liking the feeling that now gnawed at her. "How did they capture you, Lauren?"

Even Freyja had been caught off guard by Bodil's question, giving her guard a sharp look in return.

"I went over this already after my death," Lauren ground out, too raw to hash out those emotions.

Holding up her hand to three angry glares, she explained, "I only ask since Ingrid remains missing. I know that you had Lauren evaluated before her rebirth, but look closely my Queen."

Freyja and those in her entrusted circle had the gift of seeing more than an individual could remember. It wasn't uncommon for a Valkyrie to block out painful memories when they went into their next life, but what was unusual was the block Lauren had on hers. It wasn't one that she placed on herself, and it made Freyja wonder who had carried out such a task.

Tamsin had been ready to pounce on Bodil, but watched as Freyja's expression changed as she studied a bewildered Lauren. Unable to refrain any longer, she reached out a hand to grasp Lauren's, grateful when Lauren who kept her gaze locked on Freyja, squeezed her hand back. "What is it?"

Their Queen explained what Bodil picked up, how only a few should be able to do this, and how she needed to look further into this issue. "You two need to leave this to me. I always suspected that something wasn't right with your death, Lauren, and this may be one of the steps in finding out. Speak of this to no one." Standing up she moved towards her guard to take their leave when she turned around, "I know how angry you two are with me, my responsibilities extend past my Valkyries, and I alone bear that weight. I do hope that you two find a way to move past this, not because you are bonded, but because I've never known anyone else to love the way you two do together."

They left just as quickly as they arrived, leaving two Valkyries behind to try to make sense of it all.

* * *

><p>The silence was too much for Lauren, she felt responsible for not only their shared heartache, but those that were hurt along the way. Those who only crime was to try to love them without ever having a chance of having it returned. Standing abruptly she walked to her front door to open it, "You need to leave, Tamsin," she whispered, only chancing a brief glance before returning her gaze to the floor.<p>

"Lauren, look at me." Tamsin pleaded with her, she didn't want to leave her. Not after everything that had been revealed, the hurt wasn't going to leave them anytime soon, but at least they no longer had to suffer alone. They could heal their shared heartache together.

She still refused to look at Tamsin, feeling that she might break if she did so. "I think we need time. I'm sorry for...everything."

It was killing her how Lauren was taking all of the guilt when they weren't the ones to blame. "Please, you're not the only one with regrets. I couldn't be there for you then, let me be here for you now." She moved her hand to touch her, tears falling when Lauren moved away from it.

"I need you to go," she left the door open, walking to her en suite, not bothering to disrobe, as she stepped in the shower. The water hot enough to leave angry marks on pale flesh as it soaked through her clothing. Being so close to her, feeling the love that Tamsin still held for her, made the ever present ache dim. She didn't want Tamsin to leave, but felt undeserving of her at the same time. When she heard the front door slam shut, she allowed herself to sink to the floor, to break down yet another time in this life cycle.

* * *

><p>Tamsin had watched her walk away, she almost left too. Her hand gripped the door tightly, she had felt more these past few days than she had in decades. It was overwhelming. Now that she knew Lauren never abjured her, she blamed herself for giving up on trying to find her. It pained her that Lauren had go through that loss by herself. Tamsin was at a loss but she knew that she, they both, had suffered enough on their own. Slamming the door shut she turned around, following the sound of running water into the bathroom.<p>

Her heart broke at the sight of Lauren on the floor of the walk in shower, her pain making Tamin all the more determined to make things right.

"I'm not leaving you again, Lauren."

Lauren's head shot up at the sound of Tamsin's voice, her breath catching at the sheer look of determination in her eyes. Standing up in the shower, "I thought I told you to go."

"You did, I'm choosing to ignore it, don't turn me away." She watched as the darker blonde remained in the shower, her eyes following Tamsin's movements, "I shouldn't have believed Freyja, I should've fought harder, and trusted the love that we have more."

Lauren shook her head, not wanting to believe the truth of her words, yelling at Tamsin "Why are you doing this? Don't you realize that I'm the reason we're even in this mess? I'm the reason that we lost our baby, the reason that Bo along with anyone whoever tried to love us is hurting. You need to go!" She swallowed thickly as Tamsin stopped her actions, she watched as she kicked off her shoes, and stepped into the shower with her. "Tamsin-" She stopped when Tamsin reached up, grabbing her face in both hands as she looked at her, moving her own to hold onto Tamsin's wrists. She closed her eyes, whimpering slightly at how much she had missed this, opening them again to see that Tamsin hadn't moved her gaze away.

"You aren't the only one who hurt people, Lauren. I had no business getting involved with anyone, but I did. That blame is all mine. Do you know that I defied Freyja's orders when she told me?" Nodding her head at the shorter blonde's look of surprise, "I didn't know what I had done but I vowed to find you, beg for your forgiveness even if it took the rest of my lives. I'm sorry..." she trailed off, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes once again as her voice started to break, "I'm so sorry that I gave up. I'm sorry that you had to through it all alone. I don't blame you, Lauren, not for any of it. You were being true to yourself, it's one of the many things that I love about you."

Just when Lauren thought her heart couldn't break even more, here was Tamsin breaking the last few pieces. She didn't feel any anger from Tamsin, only hurt over a past that was taken away, an eagerness to make things right, but the overall emotion was pure love. A love that only Tamsin could give, a love that only Lauren could feel. It pained her to do so, but she removed Tamsin's hands, forcing the other Valkyrie to step back, "You may feel this way now, but you will hate me later. This is only the bond speaking, Tamsin."

"No, even without it I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." Tamsin knew what Lauren was doing, and she wasn't having it, "You want me to go?" She smirked at her, once again invading her space, this time she left no room between them as she moved her hands to hold Lauren's face for the second time, "You're going to have to kill me, Lauren, because I'm not ever going to leave you again, I'd rather die in your arms than to live without you in mine," she whispered the last part before engulfing Lauren in a kiss, both moaning at the sensation at not only the act itself, but because it felt so right. She stepped back making eye contact with the shorter blonde, "Fair warning though, I'm going to keep coming back each new life cycle. Not even the gods will be able to keep me away this time."

Lauren stared at her for a moment, feeling the truth that resided in her words. She knew that if the reverse had been true the she would've done as exactly as Tamsin is doing now. It was then that she made the decision to stop fighting Tamsin, and to find with her to reclaim what had been cruelly snatched from them. Lauren reached up, ripping Tamsin's soaked shirt from her body, peeling away the layers as one would a wound that never healed properly, the rest of her clothes quickly as they both stood naked, their souls laid before before the other. Hands rediscovered each other, mapping familiar terrains, a baptism by fire under the scalding hot water as they reclaimed each other. This was their new beginning, both silently making a vow to do better this time around, yet not discounting their past together. If anything, it's what solidified their resolve to one another. As they both screamed the other's name, echoing in the confines of the bathroom, the broken pieces that had laid inside them, slowly began to mend themselves together, it would take time, but it would form an even stronger bond.

* * *

><p>Later as they lay in bed, Tamsin with her head buried in the crook of Lauren's neck, basking in the feel of being held again. It wasn't something that she ever allowed another to do. She smiled to herself as Lauren placed a kiss on her head as she tightened her grip even more the darker blonde, part of her afraid that she would wake up at any moment. She voiced her concerns out loud, Tamsin wasn't sure that she could withstand that level of disappointment.<p>

Lauren moved to lay on her side, facing Tamsin as she gently guided the taller woman by the chin to look at her. "I will be here when you wake up, and everyday after. If you still want to be with me after everything..." she kissed her gently on the lips, moving back again to make eye contact, "I love you, Tamsin, from this lifetime..."

"...to the next." Tamsin finished for her, the words falling so easily from her lips. They smiled at each other, basking in the warmth and the words exchanged. Moving down slightly, Tamsin once again buried her face in Lauren's neck, both allowing sleep to claim them, but this night for the first time in decades, there would be no nightmares greeted by cold mornings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The "I'd Choose You..." quote isn't mine. I found it on tumblr and recently read it again, and felt that it works for these two. Also, the "I'd rather die in your arms..." I totally stole from Xena too, lol. I know it may seem quick for these two to reconnect on an intimate level, but seeing as how they've been apart for several decades after many centuries together, I see it as them just desperate to reconnect. I also wanted to leave this chapter on a happy note considering the last four, and as a way to thank you for the incredible kindness you've given me. <strong>_


End file.
